Sora Meets Annie (1982)
''Sora Meets Annie (1982) ''is an upcoming film created by X0209. It will appear in google Drive in the future. Plot In 1933, during the Great Depression, a young orphan named Annie is living in the Hudson Street Orphanage in New York City. With half of a locket as her only possession, she remains optimistic that her parents, who left her on the doorstep as a baby, will return for her. The orphanage is run by Miss Hannigan, a cruel alcoholic who forces the orphans to clean the building daily. Annie sneaks out with help from laundry man, Mr. Bundles, adopting a stray dog which she names Sandy. Annie is returned to the orphanage shortly after by a police officer. Shortly after, Grace Farrell, secretary to billionaire Oliver Warbucks, arrives to invite an orphan to live with Warbucks for a week to improve his public image. Annie is chosen. She and Sandy travel to Warbucks' mansion, meeting his many servants including his bodyguards Punjab and the Asp. Warbucks is at first dismissive of Annie, preferring a boy, but Annie charms him into letting her stay. He takes Annie and Grace to Radio City Music Hall to watch a film. Warbucks begins to develop affection for Annie. Grace urges him to adopt Annie and he meets with Miss Hannigan, convincing her to sign the adoption papers. However, upon revealing his plans to Annie, even offering her a new locket, Annie declines. She explains the purpose of her broken locket, hoping her parents will return with the other half. Warbucks appears on the radio show of Bert Healy, offering $50,000 to find Annie's parents. This causes mass hysteria with many would-be parents appearing to the money. To escape the madness, Warbucks flies Annie to the White House, introducing her to President Franklin D. Roosevelt and his wife Eleanor. Roosevelt informs them of his plan to introduce a social welfare program to help America's impoverished, and asks Warbucks to head it. He is encouraged by Annie to help. Upon returning home, Annie is disheartened when Grace reveals none of the potential parents knew about the locket. Miss Hannigan is visited by her brother, Rooster, a con artist, and his girlfriend Lily St. Regis. They plot to pose as Annie's parents to gain the reward. The trio search the orphans' belongings. Miss Hannigan reveals Annie's parents died, and she possesses the other half of the locket. Annie's friends overhear the conversation and try to sneak out, but are caught and locked away. Rooster and Lily proceed with the plan, but Annie's departure from Warbucks is sombre. Annie is kidnapped minutes after leaving. Her friends reach Warbucks, informing him of the ruse. Warbucks informs the police, who begin a city-wide search. Annie convinces the felons to pull over, only to escape and tear apart Warbucks' cheque. Rooster chases Annie up a bridge in an effort to kill her after Miss Hannigan fails to stop him in remorse. Punjab rescues Annie and she reunites with Warbucks and Grace. Rooster and Lily are arrested. Later, Annie is officially adopted by Warbucks, throwing a party which the orphans, a redeemed Miss Hannigan, and the Roosevelts attend. Warbucks gives Annie a new locket and she embraces her new father. The film ends with fireworks writing Annie's name. Songs # Tomorrow # Maybe # It's The Hard Knock Life # Dumb Dog # Sandy # I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here # Little Girls # Let's Go To The Movies # We Got Annie # Sign # You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile # Tomorrow (White House Version) # Easy Street # Maybe (Reprise) # Finale/I Don't Need Anything But You/We Got Annie/Tomorrow Trivia * Due to the real film's adult language, this film will be censored. For example, the "D-word" will be replaced with the word "Darn. And the line "God!" will be replaced with the line "gosh!" Category:X0209 Category:Sora's adventures series (X0209) Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films